Broken Lillies
by bellacullen1234
Summary: bella gets mugged , a mysterious stranger comes to her rescue, who is this person that saves her?Before she can get a chance to thank him he mysteriously vanishes.will she ever see him again ? Here a journey begins for the two of them. full summary insid.
1. Chapter 1

Bella gets mugged ,a mysterious stranger comes to her rescue , who is the person that saves her ?,Before she can get to thank him he mysteriously vanishes . Will she ever see him again ?. Here a journey begins for the two of them that they never expected. They find what they needed through each other, because of this journey they find out that sometimes you have to take a chance.

Edward is 30

Bella is 21

Disclaimer I don't own twilight

B.o.v.p

It was another cold night here again as the wind blew past Bella , shivering from the cool fall air. She gently wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm, she couldn't't wait to get home to have a nice hot bath and maybe even read. What she did not know was that her life was about to change in a mere second.

Walking the same path everyday, she had about four more blocks to go. When she was about to turn around the corner out of nowhere a man came and shoved her against the wall.

Bella struggled in his grasp she tried everything she could to try to get away or break free from his hold , but it was no use it was hopeless he was stronger than her but what Bella didn't't know was that down the street there was a man who heard her struggle.

Quickly looking up at the man Bella noticed that he was a bit on the robust side , he was tall , and short blonde hair with icy blue eyes, he was towering over her. Bella knew she was no match for the man he was obviously much more stronger then she was.

The man yelled at her in horse voice

" _GIVE ME YOUR PURSE "_

Bella was shocked she was frozen with fear she didn't't know what do in a situation like this her father told her always to be brave and wait for the right moment to attack. The assailant he looked at her

" _hey lady or deaf or something ? I said give me your purse or else _"

Bella gasped in fear as she saw him take a knife out and hold it close to her face. The man held her against the wall with his body up against hers, she struggled. Taking the knife he gently traced it up and down around Bella neck.

Telling herself in her head that she needed to do something to stop her attacker from trying anything else . He slightly eased off Bella of her while still pointing the knife at her

" _I' m going to say one more time lady give me your purse or else trust me there going to be trouble for you. "_

Still holding her purse tight, without a warning the man gave her a blow to her face causing her to yell out in pain, she fell upon the hard cold concrete in the alley.

Not even a block away someone had heard the noises coming from the alley, while he was closing the door to his car. He was curious to know where the noise's were coming from , stopping what he was doing when he heard a women yell "please don't hurt me"

Before he could say anything else something in him snapped .Edward ran to where he could see what appeared to be a struggle between two people. Once he ran into the alley his eyes landed on the sight of a girl that was lying on the ground while the man was hovering above her it looked like he was going to hurt her .

Without realizing what he was doing Edward had tackled him to the ground while , Bella looked at the two them as they were fighting , she watched as he threw a couple of punches to the face while mugger kept trying to swing the knife at him. Bella watched as they fought she gasped as the man who saved her took a powerful blow to the stomach.

The man who took her bag was about to punch the other guy in the back. Bella yelled

"watch out"

Looking ,he saw what the man was about to do to him , he tackled him to floor while they fought.

Moving herself into a standing position while cradling her hurt arm she continued to watch as they kept fighting, until the mugger ran out of the ally leaving the bag on the floor, Bella tried to get a good look at the man who saved her but from what she could tell he was tall must have been about six ft two but he had an unusual shade of bronze hair color to him.

Before Bella could even go up to him and thank him for saving her life . He walked out of the alley Bella hurried by picking up her purse from the floor running out of the alley and looking in both directions she couldn't have seen where he went disappointed flushed though her.

Feeling a throbbing sensation in her arm she saw that her arm was swelling. Sensing feeling that it might be either sprained or bruised , clutching her bag she walked all the way home to her apartment.

When Bella got home she felt beyond exhausted from the night and everything that ensued all she wanted to was curl up in the bathtub but first she needed to see if she was hurt any where else.

Locking the door to her apartment Bella dropped off her purse on the floor near the couch and headed straight for her bathroom. Upon entering the washroom she turned on the light Bella gasped , she saw that she had a bruise forming on upper left cheek and a cut on her upper lip . Opening the medicine cabinet to grab the first aid kit Bella placed it on the sink while looking down , she saw that her wrist was swelling.

Going into her kitchen and taking some ice packs from the freezer she wrapped it in a dishcloth .Bella put it over her wrist hissing at the contact from the cold when it hit her skin.

Gently placing the ice pack on her wrist Bella held it there for while her mind wonder to back to the man who had helped her.

Slowly taking off the ice pack she put it down on the counter. Bella looked at her wrist she nocited it had swelled , knowing from experience that her wrist was sprained.

Walking back into the bathroom Bella went into the first aid kit and got the sling, she needed to wrap her wrist and examining it. Bella looked at the mirror and began to disinfect the cut on her upper lip where she had fallen.

Taking the rubbing alcohol with a cotton ball and began to disinfect it, hissing at the burning sensation it made. She kept on cleaning it finally putting a bandage on the cut and the she started putting everything where it belong under the sink.

Looking at the mirror and seeing the bruise that was on the left cheek. Bella would have to cover that up tomorrow , or else she would get questioned by her very good friend Alice Brandon.

Walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to make some hot tea for herself. The tea kettle had boiled, moving her hands to her neck Bella felt sore knowing that a hot shower would be feel good right about now .

After pouring the water into a cup she went into the bathroom. She proceeded to turn on the light in the bathroom after putting the light on she went to turn the bathtub taps on. She wanted the water to be hot enough, as she waited for her tub to fill she waited sitting on the toilet seat.

Seeing that it was filled halfway she got up from the seat and began to undress , as she made her way to the bath where she gently placed herself in the tub .

The hot water felt good against her skin, she started to lean her head back against the back of the tub letting herself fully relax.

After an hour of being in the bath she got out of the bath. She went into her bedroom where she changed into a pair of pyjamas. After changing she went into her living room and grabbed a book. She settled herself in her bed, she began reading and before she could read another word she fell asleep for the night.)

The sunlight was beaming through her curtains and into the bedroom, pulling the covers over her head to try and block out the sun rays from her eyes .

Bella let out a loud yawn knowing that she needed get up and get dressed and head to work.

Throwing the covers off she got up and went into her bathroom looking at the bruise. She nocited that it was blackish purple color, sighing she walked out of the bathroom and back in to her bedroom to get ready for the day .

She chose to wear a pair of black pants and white top it wasn't anything to fancy but causal enough to wear where she worked. Bella worked as a sectary for Volturi publishing, Bella had only been there for a month .

After getting dressed Bella headed into her bathroom where she a ran a brush through her hair and slipping a headband in to her hair to finish the look She started to apply her make up, she began with some mascara and then she lip gloss on. Bella took some cover up and began to apply it to her bruise that was from the other night . Once she was done she turned off the light and walked out of the bathroom.

She grabbed her jacket and then her purse and headed off to work.

Deciding that taking her truck to work was good idea as she didn't't want any repeats of what happened the night before. She drove herself to work, she parked her car. Bella made her way to her building, after getting into the building she started walking to her desk. When she got to her desk she noticed she had her jacket. She needed to put it in the staff room, so she placed her purse on the floor right beside her desk. She walked to the staff room and placed her coat on a hanger and went back to her desk. When she got back she noticed all the work she needed to do. There were flies and letters and other types of flies, so she began working.

It was only ten minutes later, when Bella heard her name being called none other then by her friend Alice.

" hey Bella, how are you? "

" I'm fine, how are you today?" Alice sat down at her desk across from her.

" I'm fine "

Alice looked at Bella and saw there was a cut on her lips looking at her face.

Bella wrist was still wrapped up in the bandage, she cleared her throat while she looked at Alice.

Alice was busy starting her computer she looked up at Bella.

"Hey Bella, why do have a cut on your lip and why is wrist wrapped in a bandage?"

Stopping what she was doing , Bella looked up at Alice deciding that she would need to tell her what happened last night on her way home from work.

" I got mugged last night on the way home " Alice gasped in shock while looking at her friend she wondered if she was alright.

"How did it happen, are you ok? " Bella began explaining how she was only a couple blocks from her house when some guy behind took and threw into an alley.

"Oh my god Bella that's crazy" nodding her head Bella kept going on with her story even when she got to the part when she told Alice that some stranger had saved her.

" That was nice of him, what was his name?"

"See the thing is Alice before I could even thank him for saving me , he ran off and the only thing I remember was that he was tall and had green eyes" Alice kept listing

"Why did he run before you could thank him?" shaking her head Bella didn't't know what to say

"I don't know, Alice if I did I would tell you " Alice just nodded her head .

" That weird."

" I know "

"Are you sure your ok?" Bella sighed she gently rubbed her forehead with one hand.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little sore from falling yesterday. My wrist is throbbing like crazy I took Advil for the pain but otherwise I'm fine."

"Alright Bella so did you contact the police about what happened?" Bella went back to typing up the report for her boss.

"No Alice I didn't't after the mugger left and my hero left I grabbed my bag and ran the hell out of there."

"Bella why didn't't you contact the police? That guy is still out there and he could most likely attack someone else" Bella was getting a little irritated at her friend and her wrist started to hurt.

" I know Alice" Bella was getting annoyed and left it there.

During the whole day Bella mostly typed up reports and some letters for her boss had requested her to type up. It have been around noon when her stomach started to growl. She got up from her desk and she looked over at her friend Alice) .

"Hey Alice do you want anything from star bucks down the street?" Alice looked up from her desk.

"No thanks"

"Ok see you soon " Bella grabbing her coat and purse. Bella walked all the way down to the star bucks which was just down the street from where she worked.

Opening the door she was assaulted with the smell of coffee beans, going up the cash and ordering herself a simple coffee to go with a roasted vegetable pannini for lunch. Getting her wallet to pay she gave her the money taking the food she went back to the office.

It must have been around 5 when Bella realized her shifted had ended. Before closing down the computer Bella had printed all the paper's and letters she worked on and then she delivered them to her boss. .Bella grabbed some work to take home with her over the weekend.

Looking at Alice she noticed that she was getting ready to leave too, they both walked down to their cars together.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing to much just going to get some groceries since my fridge is looking pretty empty.

"Ok, well when you are done just give me a call." Bella nodded her head

Bella was now standing in front of her truck opening the door and getting in, she drove herself home. Upon entering her apartment she flicked the lights. Going into her bedroom and changing from her work clothes and into some sweat pants with a simple t-shirt. Going into her kitchen Bella grabbed a glass of water. Bella went into her living and sat on the couch while filliping the TV on, going through some channels before she finally landed on NBC some program.

For most of the night Bella watched TV until she was hungry, going to the kitchen she found some soup. After eating she went back to the couch where she fall asleep watching TV. That night she had a dream of the man who saved her in the alley.

Author note this an new idea that just popped in to my head and has been in there for a while so let me know what you think is bad or is it good.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't twilight

When Bella gets mugged , a mysterious stranger comes to her rescue, who is the person that saves her ? Before she can get to thank him he mysteriously vanishes. Will she ever see him again? Here a journey begins for the two of them that they never expected to happen They find what they need through each other, because of this journey they find out that sometimes you have to take chances.

Edward is 30

Bella is 21

Disclaimer I don't own twilight

When Edward had gotten home that night he felt exhausted after what happened in the alley. Heading toward the bathroom he started to clean his knuckles because they were covered in cuts.

He started to hiss when the ointment touched his cuts, he then warped up his knuckles in bandages. He put the first aid kit away under the cabinet where he got it from. He walked out the bathroom, turned off the light and then closed the door. After closing the door he made his way towards his bedroom. Once he got into his bedroom he collapsed onto the bed.

Waking up the next morning all he could think about was the girl he saved last night.

Looking over at his alarm clock he saw that it was already seven in the morning. Edward just laid in his bed like every other morning. He didn't't work anymore, because of a incident that had happened in his personal life. Something tragic happened and he ended up getting fired because of how acted.

Since then he had become a different person, all he wanted was to be left alone. He didn't't ever want to be bothered by anyone or anything. He stayed away from his family, every time they saw they would get worried about him. Even though he tried closing his eyes and go to sleeping, he would open them back up. He only saw images that would remind him of what his life use to be. He wanted to forget it but he just couldn't'

Getting out of bed he took a quick shower and headed into his bedroom where he got dressed.

In the kitchen he had cup of coffee.

Chugging the cold cup of coffee down his throat Edward placed the cup by the sink , he would wash it later. Looking around his apartment it felt cold and empty to him. It had no life as if it was life less like his life. Edward wasn't really happy these days just depressed a little .

Sitting down on the couch he flipped on the TV watching the news he just sat there and let his mind wonder . He just sat there until he heard his stomach growling like he was hungry. Edward got off the couch and went into his kitchen.

Looking through the fridge and he saw that he needed to do some shopping but it would have to wait for a while. In the meantime his gaze landed on some cold cuts in the fridge. He grabbed the cold cuts from the fridge and made a sandwich. After he was finished his lunch Edward cleaned up the kitchen.

Going over to the sliding doors that led to his balcony. He pushed them open and stepped outside. While he placed his arms on the railing and watched the people walk on the street below, he was lost in his thoughts that he didn't't feel a change in the temperature.

After a while he went back inside. Looking at his clock on the wall . he figured that he would go for a walk around the block to pass the time. Putting on his jacket he grabbed his key's keys, wallet and cell phone.

As soon as Edward went outside he was hit with a wave of cold air . Welcoming the cold air he began to walk around the block. Edward used this time to think about the events that happened over the past year. : Feeling the hurt and sadness ,he continued to walk as he felt his eye sting from the tears he was holding back.

Slowly stopping at a sidewalk Edward took his hand while he wiped his eyes, taking a breath he walked back to his apartment.

Once Edward had gotten back home, he walked into his bedroom where he collapsed on the bed and just laid there letting the sadness and guilt consume him.

He didn't't know how to move past the day that changed his life , he wished so much that he could go back and change the outcome of that day but he knew whishing was pointless , Getting off the bed he went into his bathroom where he looked at himself in the mirror.

Lightly touching the stubble that had started growing since last week he decided that he would have a shower and shave. Then have some dinner.

Getting in the shower Edward let the hot water calm him down , stepping out of the shower he wrapped a towel around himself. Then soon after he began to change the bandages from his hand , Edward hissed when the cold air hit the cut's , quickly he put some ointment on them afterwards he rewrapped them .

Edward headed towards the living room where he sat down his big soft beige couch , he reached over for the remote on the table.

Turning the TV on Edward flipped through some channels until he came upon an episode of cake boss since there wasn't much on Edward decided to watch it, during the commercial break he rose from the couch and made his way into the kitchen,

Taking a glass from the sink he poured himself some water and drank it, putting the glass down in the sink Edward returned back to the living room, sitting down on the couch Edward mind began to wonder his thought were a jumbled mess.

His mind went back to the girl he helped last night he wondered about her. Losing himself in his thoughts he didn't't even hear his phone ring , the sound of the phone ringing again for a second time broke him out of his daze.

Getting up he walked to the kitchen looking at the phone he saw it was a random number. Sitting back down on the couch Edward watched TV till ten thirty, feeling tired he shut the TV off. Closing all the light's in his apartment he headed towards his bedroom.

In bed Edward just laid there looking at the ceiling slowly his breath evened out and he fell asleep , Tossing and Turing the whole night he did not have good sleep.

Edward would have flash's from that night that changed his life a year ago.

.

Walking into the kitchen the next morning he made himself a coffee standing there while he sipped his drink in silence, placing the cup on counter Edward headed towards his bedroom and got dressed.

For the rest of the day Edward didn't't really do much he just sat down read a book , went on his computer . He spent most of his day's like this by himself he wasn't always alone at one time in his life he was happy but everything changed and not for the better.

Now his day were filled with loneliness and sadness.

Taking his wallet he looked at the picture in there , rubbing his fingers over the picture of his wife and child he couldn't't help the tears that fell from his eye'. he began to sob it was at times like this he wished he could go back and change the past , he missed them so much. God he would give anything just to see there faces again. He missed them so much .

Looking at the picture in his hand's with blurry eyes, he sat just sat there and kept going over the memories in his head of time when he was happy, wiping his eye's with his left hand.

Standing up Edward put his wallet back in his pocket ,

Going to his bathroom he opened the sink and splashed his face with some cold water.

Looking at himself in the mirror Edward saw his eye were red and sad looking.

Shutting off the sink Edward walked out of the bathroom and back to living room, sitting on his couch and decided that he would go for a walk.

Picking up his jacket from the chair he threw it on Edward opened the door while putting his jacket on , Turing around he locked the door and headed down the street for a walk.

While Edward was out on his walk he thought about his life and so much had changed in a year , he tired not to let his depressing thought's consume him but it was no use . He couldn't't help but feel the sadness and the pain , Edward knew it was his fault if only he had maybe something different maybe he wouldn't't be where he was right now at this time.

Edward had walked all the way to a park that was about two blocks from where he lived sitting down on one of the benches he just sat there. He didn't't realize how long he sat there. Looking at his watch on his wrist.

He saw the time it was around three thirty taking a breath he stood from the bench and walked backed home. As soon as Edward got home after his walk he changed into a pair of pyjama pants.

The rest of the night went by fast Edward went to bed. That night Edward had dreams of the day that changed his life only this time as he dreamed , he kept picturing the girl he rescued two nights ago he didn't't understand why but for some reason he couldn't't her out his mind.

The next morning when Bella woke up feeling quite tired.

For the past night's she had trouble sleeping she kept dreaming of her rescuer and what happened in the alley . As she moved to get up off the couch she felt sharp a pain rip through her neck.

Bringing her hand up to neck to message the sore spot she let out a groan.

Letting out a sigh Bella got up from the couch and headed for the bathroom where she took a hot shower. Coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her Bella walked over to her closet where she grabbed a black pencil skirt with a white blouse.

Bella got dressed she went to bathroom mirror where she applied a bit of make up , she wasn't the typical girl who covered her face in make up but she used a bit of mascara and some lip gloss. Strolling along into the kitchen where she grabbed a granola bar for breakfast, putting on her jacket she grabbed her briefcase , purse and headed down towards her car.

Bella was getting of her car when she noticed Alice walking over to where she was.

" hey Bella how are you ?"

" I'm, good what about you ."

" I'm fine, " Bella smiled at Alice.

" ok , so I was thinking that on Saturday you and I so need to go on a shopping spree"

Laughing at her friend " sure, Alice what time are we going at ."

" about one in the afternoon ."

" sure sounds good . " Bella held the door open for her and Alice as they made there way to there desk's on the third floor.

Taking the elevator all the way up Bella and Alice chatted about the up coming weekend and there shopping trip. Bella made her way to her desk.

she turned on the computer while it was loading up Bella took a look at the flies that were on her desk , taking them Bella began to do her work.

For the most part of the day she worked. It must have been around noon casting a glance over to the clock on the screen. Deciding that she would get something from the café around the corner.

Bella saw it was about one thirty she looked over at Alice who was busy typing away on her computer.

" hey Alice do you want anything from the café down the block ?"

Not even looking up at her Alice answered her " no , it's ok Bella see you later "

Standing up from her desk she replied back to Alice " yeah see you " putting on her coat as she walked to the elevator. She took it down to the first floor

As soon Bella opened the door she was blasted with wind of cold air she nocited that the temperature had dropped a little from this morning.

Hurrying down the street she walked around the corner and went into the coffee shop, as soon as she stepped smell of roasted coffee beans and warmth surround her.

While she waited in line Bella thought about her upcoming shopping trip with Alice she groaned internally as she remembered the last time they went shopping, walking up to the cash.

" hello , how may I help you ?" the young cashier asked Bella .

" hi , can I get a small coffee please".

"Sure "the waiter gave her a creepy smile.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable Bella gave him a tight smile, the cashier came back with her coffee.

" all right miss that going to be five dollars . "

"ok, "

Taking the money from her wallet Bella handed him a ten dollar bill, he gave her change back . grabbing her coffee she walked towards the door as Bella was opening the door , she didn't't notice someone was coming in the door until she collided with something hard.

As the cup of coffee fell to ground it as so did Bella's purse , getting down to pick the discarded coffee cup . She looked up at the person in front of her Bella was stunned , perplexed, right before her very eye's were of the man who saved her.

Please read and review thanks

.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella is mugged until mysterious comes to her rescue who is the person that saved Bella before she has a chance to thank him he gone until they meet again; a journey begins for the both of them never expected. They find what they needed in each other they go on journey and find out sometime you have to take a chance.

Bella had bent down to pick up the fallen purse.

At the same time, Edward had bent down to help, her collect the scattered items that he caused her to drop on the floor.

Edward looked up from the ground only to stare into those familiar brown eyes he had seen before, slack jawed for a minute Edward couldn't 't believe that he was seeing the young woman he saved from the mugger only two night's ago.

Edward quickly picked up Bella purse before she could reach for it herself and handed back to her, gently she took the purse form him.

Rising to his feet quickly he was about to walk away when he heard a soft voice call after him. " wait , " there was something in Edward that wanted him to keep walking to go forward but at the same time something in him was telling him to stop.

He had mixed feelings he did not know what to do when he heard her voice calling out to him again.

"Wait, please don't go ".

Edward turned around slowly while he glanced over at her; she was standing there with a sad smile on her face.

Taking a breath Edward walked over to where she was standing .Stopping right in front of her Edward felt nervous.

As they both stood, there neither of them knew what to say to each other, Bella was nervous. She folded her arms around her midsection

"Thank you, for helping me that night not to many people would have jumped in to help someone they don't know or get involved. "

"Well, I'm not like most people. "

"There something different about you ". Listening carefully to what Bella had said to him she was right, Edward wasn't like most people there was something different about him and she couldn't't tell what it was .

"Also, I'm sorry for bumping into you before "Edward gave Bella a smirk.

"Its fine "Bella shook her head.

"No, its not I could have burnt you with my coffee or something "he just stood there as Bella rambled on.

"Look I didn't't get hurt or anything, but I do feel bad for making you spill your coffee. "

Looking up at him slowly Bella saw that he was staring at her.

"It's fine it was just a cup of coffee. I am sorry about your shirt "it was only until then that Edward nocited that there were some coffee stains on his sweater.

"Its ok" he said in low tone.

Bella looked at Edward face this time again looking up at his jade green eyes she saw a hidden sadness to them she didn't't know why but she wanted to know what was making him so sad.

The expression on Bella face did not go unnoticed. Without saying another he, was about to turn around as Bella asked him?

"What's your name if you don't mind me asking? "Edward stood there looking at her before he answered her.

"My name is Edward Cullen "his last name sounded familiar to her but she wasn't sure where she had heard it before.

"What's your name? " Edward asked Bella

Smiling softly at him Bella answered Edward "my name is Isabella Swan "Bella stuck out her hand at him, slowly reaching over he took her hand in his.

The feeling didn't't go unnoticed by Edward as soon as his hand made contact with her Edward felt this strange sensation of warmth and comfort , he wondered what it was pulling his hand back quickly. Some reason when Edward held Bella hand he did not want to let go.

It was something about her that was drawing him to her and he did not know what it was. He was scared about it but something in told him to take a chance.

Bella felt the same strange sensation in her hand as well she wondered what it could be. They stood there looking at each other. Bella wondered what he was thinking as he was looking at her.

Edward cleared his throat "since "I made you spill your coffee I was wondering if you would let me buy you a new to apologize? "

Bella gave Edward a smile "you don't have to do that. "

"I know but I want to. "

"Okay "they both walked over to the door of the coffee shop, Edward took a hold of the handle on the door while he held it open for her.

Bella blushed at his polite behaviour while she walked in behind her Edward closed the door behind him. They walked up to the cash were Edward bought her coffee, and himself one as well after he paid for he handed it too her.

Taking the coffee from his hand Bella glanced up at his face "thank you. "

"Your welcome. "

Bella gave Edward a small smile.

Clearing his throat Edward asked Bella "umm do you want to sit down or something? "

"Sure" they both walked over to a table by the window they both sat down, there was a silence between them for a moment until Edward said "so, how the coffee?"

Bella blushed slightly "umm it's good how your's? "

"It's ok, "they sat there for a little in silence just drinking there when Bella asked him a question that was bothering her ever since the night he saved her.

"Why didn't't you stay after you saved me from that mugger "

Pinching the bridge between is nose Edward did not know how to answer that he just looked at Bella, she waited for him to answer but he never did.

Bella was about to ask something when he started to speak

" it's not that I didn't't want stay to make sure you were ok but , I once I knew that you were safe from the mugger I felt like I had no business begin there so , that why I didn't't stay.

Not understanding what he meant by that Bella was confused "why did you feel like that?"

Taking in the expression on her face , seeing that she was listening to what he was going to tell her Edward was about to explain why he left or so she thought.

"Look, I just can't explain you won't understand "Bella was upset that he wouldn't't explain why he left.

"Ok "

Looking down at his cup of coffee that was now empty Edward felt bad, that he been rude to her.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you before. "

Bella shook her head "it's fine. "

Playing with her fingers she looked up at Edward, she noticed that his eyes looked so sad she wondered how he went from being happy and then sad in less then five minutes it did not make any sense to her.

Edward felt her looking at him slowly he glanced up at Bella.

Both there eyes met for a moment there eyes were locked on the each other.

There gaze was broken by the sound of cell phone going off, Bella reached in her purse pulling out her phone Edward just looked at her. Seeing that she had received a text from her friend Alice Bella read what it said.

"Bella where in the world have you gone girl you've have been gone for almost an hour."

Not realizing but Bella just recalled that she had forgotten to go back to work texting Alice back quickly.

"Don't worry Alice on my way talk to you soon." Edward nocited that Bella expression had changed.

Placing the phone bag in her bag she looked back at Edward and saw that he was watching her.

"Sorry about that but, I just remembered that I need to get back to work. "

Edward nodded his head at her "that fine, I was about to tell that I needed to leave anyways ".

Hearing what Edward said Bella wondered why he said what he said in such a sad tone. Edward was curious to where as Bella worked.

"Oh where do you work? "

"Oh I work at Volturi publishing company just two blocks from here "he was curios

"Are you an editor "Bella shook her head

"No, I'm secretary there. "

"How long have you worked there? "

"It's going to be a year next Monday "she said in a quiet voice.

Edward smiled gently at Bella.

As Bella stood up so did Edward, they walked both over to the trashcan throwing out there empty coffee cups.

Walking out of the coffee shop, Edward followed Bella over to where she was standing on the sidewalk.

Playing with a piece of her hair she looked up shyly at Edward she gave him a small smile; he couldn't help but notice how her cheek were a rosy red color.

She cleared her throat and began to speak to Edward "thank you for the coffee. "

"It's no problem "Edward said to while he waved his hand about in the air.

"Ok "as they stood and started at each other taking each other in

" I need to get back to work , " Edward could nocited a sad expression come across Bella face , he was gazing at her face studying her features he was so lost in her that he didn't even hear her voice .

What got his attention was when he heard the word goodbye.

Edward was broken out his thoughts and spit out some words quickly.

"Goodbye. "

Bella duck her head before looking up at him "goodbye and thank you once again. "

He stood there as he watched her walk down the street. As she walked away from him he could not help but feel a longing painful sensation as she walked away, he did not understand what it was, strolling down the street away from the coffee shop . He could not stop thinking about her and the afternoon.

He did not know why he just could not stop thinking about Bella there was something about this girl, trying to clear his thoughts as he walked in the door of his apartment.

The rest of the night went by slowly for Edward he could not seem to focus, as his mind would drift off and it would start thinking about Bella, he wondered what she was doing where she was.

He let out a deep breath while he ran a hand through his hair. Closing his eyes, he saw her smile. He remembered the way he felt when they shook hands it felt as if someone had burnt him with a hot iron.

Letting out a sigh Edward shut off the TV that he was not even paying attention too, and decide to call it a night. while he slept he dreamt of that day that changed his life forever as he tossed in and turned all he could see was the panic and fear in there eyes.

He kept seeing flashes of that day as if it was movie playing repeatedly.

Edward woke up with a gasp he looked around the room while trying to get a hold of his breath, seeing it was only 3:30 in the morning.

He laid back in bed while tears filled his eyes he couldn't't help the sob that escaped his mouth , soon enough he was crying over everything he had lost. If only he had a made, a different choice maybe they would still be here and he would not have to carry around the guilt with him.

Shifting to lay on his side Edward tears kept flowing from his eyes down to his cheeks, each time he closed his eye he would see the faces he couldn't' ever forget it , after a while the tears stopped , slowly he fell back asleep.

The next morning when Edward woke up, he was sad, and, depressed throwing the covers offs himself he walked over to his bathroom where he took a long hot shower.

Throwing on a pair of old jeans with a black shirt, he walked into his kitchen and had some coffee. Edward threw on his jacket and went for his usual walk in the morning.

Stopping off at local grocery store to buy some food , he didn't't buy a lot just what he needed , in next to no time he was on his way back home putting away the food he had bought when his phone rang, closing the door on the fridge he walked over to the phone.

Upon answering the phone, Edward knew it was his very good friend jasper.

"Hey Edward what's up? "

"Nothing much jasper just got in from food shopping "jasper chuckled.

"So how are you doing Edward? "Closing his eye's he answered him in a sad low voice.

"I'm doing fine. "

"well that good I' m glad your doing fine Edward "for a minute there was an awkward silence, Hearing his friend chuckling

"Anyways the reason I called was see how to see how everything is going, also Alice asked me to invite you over for pizza and movie night "

Edward was silent as he listened to jasper finish speaking.

"So, are you going to come Edward ".

"No jasper. "

"Oh come on end I haven't seen for while now "

"I know jasper but I'll come next time "

"So how are things going did you find a job yet? "

"Things are fine and I did not find a job yet anyways jasper I have to go now bye."

Before his friend could say anything else, Edward hanged up the phone feeling a bit mad he made his way back into the kitchen and put everything else in the fridge.

Edward mind kept thinking back to the conversation with his friend jasper , he hand 't seen Jasper in long time he never really spent time with anyone anymore he just never felt like it anymore ever since that day he kept to himself mostly.

Slowly the night passed and soon enough he found himself shutting off his television, walking the short the distance to his bedroom. Getting in bed he laid on his side placing on hand under the pillow Edward started at the window in his room.

He felt his eyes grow heavy he felt himself slip into sleep.

The next morning while Bella was quickly getting ready for work she could not help but think of Edward. She remembered when she came back from the coffee shop how Alice questioned her.

Bella told Alice about Edward how he turned out to be the one who saved her that night. As soon, she mentioned his name Bella swore she saw something pass through Alice eyes.

She did not know what it was but Bella was curious why Alice had acted strange for second upon hearing Edward name.

Dumping the rest of her coffee in the sink, she grabbed her coat and purse left for work.

The whole day seemed to drag on as Bella thought, time was ticking away slowly on the clock, Alice kept shooting glances at her friend wondering is she was ok.

"Hey Bella are you ok seem kind of out it today? "

Looking up from the computer screen Bella saw Alice giving her a side way glance.

"Yeah, Alice I'm fine".

"Are you sure?" Bella took a breath.

"Yup Alice don't worry about. "

"Ok "Alice looked at Bella once more and went back to working.

Around four Bella started to close down her computer, grabbing her coat, purse she waited for Alice to the same. They both walked down to there cars in the parking lot.

"Bye Alice. "

"Bye Bella call you later don't forget you and me shopping tomorrow got it. "

"Ok, Alice talk to you later "she laughed at her friend energy Alice was always in happy cheery mood, closing the door to her car Bella started up and made her way home.

When Bella got home, she changed from her work clothes and into two a pair of jeans with a hoodie, sitting down on her couch to watch TV during a commercial break she felt hungry.

Going into her kitchen Bella grabbed a frozen pizza and threw it in the oven; after she had eaten her dinner Bella was sitting on her couch, watching TV feeling somewhat bored she decided that she would go for a walk.

Getting up from the couch Bella threw on her coat, grabbing her keys, cell phone, she locked up her apartment and headed for her walk.

On her walk Bella thought about many thing's but the one thing she could not 'shake from her mind was Edward she did not' know what it was about him, but he was different somehow.

Not realizing where she was walking Bella looked up.

She saw that she had arrived at a park walking through the path.

Bella came across some benches but as got closer and closer, Bella saw him sitting there on the third bench.

Not sure if it was him or not she walked more slowly as the closer she got , Bella indeed realized that it was Edward taking a closer look at him , seeing that he was there starting at something.

Taking a deep breath, she thought should I go and say hi to him or just turn around and go back home.

Biting her bottom lip, she stole another quick glance at him, getting the courage in her Bella walked up to where he was sitting.

Edward saw a shadow standing beside him swiftly glancing at the person next him.

He saw that it was Bella.

She meets his gaze.

He didn't't understand what she was doing here in the park clearing his throat

"Hi, "he said to her in a quiet voice.

Bella was surprised at tone of his voice it sounded cheerless to her.

"Hey, how are you? " Edward looked at Bella

"I' m ok you? " Bella smiled at Edward.

"I' m fine," Edward nocited that Bella was still standing.

"Are you just going to stand there or sit down? "

Bella looked at Edward she saw that he a small grin on his face , as she sat down Edward didn't't understand what it was about but from seeing her yesterday and now it made him smile.

As she sat down Bella wondered what Edward was doing out here at this time all by himself, Edward turned and gave Bella a small smile.

She returned the smile, as they both sat in silence for a while, Edward felt a sense a clam when she was near he nocited this yesterday.

"So, do you come to this park often? "Bella shook her head.

"No "as he faced her Bella blushed.

"Then why did you come by here then? "

"I got bored and decided to go for walk. "

He listened to her as she spoke.

"Do you come here a lot? " Edward nodded his head.

"I find it peaceful I come here just to sit and think. " Bella looked at Edward as he said the last part of his sentence. She just watched as leaned against the bench.

Edward looked over at her giving her a small grin.

Bella looked around the park she nocited it was quite big .Edward was still looking at her.

A breeze of cold air blew by them Bella shrived from the cold air as so did Edward

"Wow, it's getting pretty cold ".

Edward nodded "yeah, "glancing over at Bella he saw looking around the park.

They just sat there for a little while longer until Edward stretched his arms over his head settling them beside his knees. Bella changed her position on the bench she tucked one leg under the other.

Some time after they sat in silence.

Getting up from the bench Edward saw her stand, he got up off the bench as well they were both standing facing each. Looking at his face Bella saw a heartbreaking look on his face she wanted to know why he always looked sad.

As the wind picked up, Edward quickly glanced towards her.

"It was nice to see you again Bella "

She smiled at him softly

"You too Edward "

Moving closer to her, he offered his hand to her.

Bella took her hand her hand in his, as they shook hand is they both felt that electric tingling sensation as the other day. For some reason Edward did not want to let go of her hand this was the second time when he touched Bella's hand that he felt something other then anxiety, stress, sadness, Bella gently removed her hand from his.

Pulling his hand back from hers he wondered what the feeling was. Bella looked at him smiling at him gently, the wind blew past Bella shook from the cold Turing around, and she started to move away from Edward until she heard him yell her name

"Bella wait "stopping where she was.

Edward hurried up and walked over to where she was.

Giving her a small smile "I wanted to ask you something "

Bella felt the heat rise to her cheeks "ok "

Feeling nervous "do you want to grab a cup of coffee with me "

Grinning at him Bella said "sure "

They both walked from the park and down to the coffee house.

Please read and review let me know what you think .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own twilight

Bella gets mugged until mysterious comes to her rescue who is the person that saved Bella before she has a chance to thank him he gone until they meet again, a journey begins for the both of them never expected and they find what they needed in each other they go on journey and find out sometime you have to take a chance .

As they were walking side by side , Edward couldn't believe what he just did he asked Bella to go have a coffee with him , he didn't know where the courage to ask her came from , but the sight of her walking away from did funny things to him. He was still in shock that he asked her to go with him.

Making there way to the little café that was about two blocks from the park, they both walked in silence, every occasionally he would glance over at Bella, he felt extremely nervous.

Bella nocited that he seemed nervous, soon enough they arrived at the little café, opening the door for her Edward stood while she went in, closing the door behind him. As they walked in the smell of roasted coffee beans and warmth hit them.

Going up to the counter t he cashier at the cash perked up and smiled at them.

"Hi how may I help you?"

Clearing his throat Edward looked at Bella.

"What would you like to drink Bella?"

"I would like Just a regular black coffee".

"One black coffee and with sugar and cream and one without any cream or sugar, the cashier smiled at Edward.

"Ok "they waited at the cash for the cashier to get them there coffee's.

"That will be ten dollars "he gave her the money while Bella took the coffee cup, stepping away from the cash register, Bella handed Edward his coffee.

As she handed it to him lightly her fingers touched Edward hand, it was like every other time that same tingling sensation, Bella wondered to herself did Edward feel the same thing as she did when he touched her.

Spotting a table in the corner Edward nodded his head to it; Bella followed him.

Sitting down at the table, Bella took a sip from her coffee while Edward watched her.

"I wonder if it's going to rain "

"I saw on the weather channel they said there was a chance of "Bella took another sip from her coffee.

Edward looked at her funny.

"What. "

"Nothing "As they drank there coffee neither of them said much.

"So where do you work Edward " running a hand through his hair he answered her question.

"I'm currently unemployed "pushing her hair behind her ears Bella looked at him strangely.

"Oh. "

'Yeah. "

Edward put his head down trying to avoid her eye he knew if looked at her he would tell what happened and he was not ready to, he barley knew her. Edward did not want to have to explain to her the reason why he did not have a job and how it was because of that day.

Bella sensed a change in his mood she didn't understand what made him so moody.

"Hey are you ok "

Taking a breath Edward answered, "Yeah I'm fine "

"You sure" Edward gave Bella a sad smirk

"So what did you do before became unemployed? "

"I used to be a cop "Bella ears perked up when she heard he used to be a cop.

"Oh wow. "

Folding his arms he leaned on the table "yes "

"How long were you a cop for "Edward smiled sadly at her?

"About five year's "

"My dad a police chief "Edward eye's widened in surprise and shock he couldn't that her father was a cop as well.

Fragment (consider revising)

"Yes, he been a police chief for about ten years now "Edward nocited that when Bella spoke she had a bit of an accent, he wondered if was really from the Chicago area. What Edward did not know about Bella was that she was originally from Canada, she had moved here a year ago.

They had stopped talking for a minute before Edward asked her another question.

"You're not from Chicago are you? "

Bella shook her head "no I'm not "

Leaning back in his chair he looked at Bella very intensely.

"Where are you from Bella?" Edward was filled curiosity.

"I'm from Canada "Edward was stunned that she was from Canada he wanted know why she was here in Chicago. Bella looked at his face and saw that he had an expression of gold fish.

"You're probably wondering what Im doing here right "Edward nodded his head.

He gave her a smirk "why did you move from Canada to here?"

Bella leaned forward on the table "I moved here because I wanted a change. "

He gave her a sideway's glance Bella saw the expression as she continued to tell him why she had moved here.

"What part of Canada are you from?" Edward asked Bella in a curious voice.

"I'm from Montréal "crossing her legs Bella waited for Edward answer.

"Oh wow "they just both looked at each other.

Bella continued to ramble on "yeah it's in the province of Quebec "

Edward just simply smiled at her but she still did not really answer him why, but he was shocked that she had moved here from Canada to Chicago for a job, he wanted to the reason why she moved there had to be a reason.

He wanted to know more about Bella , her found her very interesting looking at while she talked about how she done her schooling and managed to get a degree in English literature , he and wondered if she had a degree in English why she working as sectary at pulsing company why wasn't she a writer.

"Why don't you teach if you have degree in English "Bella was surprised that he would ask her that?

Clearing her throat "the reason is I find the kid's coming up in today society are so rude to people and I didn't really want to teach"

Edward gently smiled at her "that true. "

They both let out a chuckle.

"So what did you want to be then. "

Crossing her arms over her chest she leaned forward on the table as so did Edward, they were both leaning towards each other .He couldn't help but nocited for the first time how pretty her eye's were they weren't a dark brown more of hazelnut .Bella kept talking Edward as he looked down at her lips, they were a dusty rose color, Edward looked at Bella face and saw that she was very naturally pretty; it was the first time in a long time that he found a women attractive.

Bella nocited that Edward was looking at her strangely feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, he nocited the blush on her cheeks he must have been embarrassing her he moved his eye's around the shop.

He nocited that the shop was not very full Turing his head back to Bella, she looked back at Edward confused.

She was looking at Edward very intently. Seeing as she had been caught looking at him, Bella found that Edward was very handsome. She kept looking at his face while she studied his features, his eye like she nocited from the other were such a bright shade of green, his hair was almost bronze but it was more like a darkish brown color to.

Hearing Edward ask her a question is what broke from her daze she was in; looking at his face Bella blushed.

"Do you miss living in Montréal?"

Letting out a sigh, Bella answered, "Sometimes I do ".

"Do you ever go back sometimes to visit "Bella shook her head at him.

"No, I haven't gone back since I moved here but I was thinking of going this summer or at thanksgiving."

Edward nodded his head.

"So what about you Edward have you always lived in Chicago? " Bella asked with a slightly smirk to her face.

He gave her a small smile "no, I when I was teenager I lived in Washington but my family moved to Chicago, my father was surgeon and they offered him a position here so when I was fifteen we packed up and left. "

Bella nodded her head "oh, ok "

"Do you have any brother or sister Bella?" Bella gave Edward a sad smile.

"No, it was just me. "

"So do you know how to speak French "Bella smiled at Edward?

"Yeah I do it's not the best but I do speak French and Italian."

Edward was surprised to find out that she spoke Italian to.

"How do you know Italian "Bella smiled at him?

"My mother was Italian so she taught it to me "they both smiled at each other.

At the same time the two of them looked around, noticing the place that place was partially empty.

Bella stood up at the same time as Edward, walking over to the garbage where they threw out there cups, walking out of the coffee shop they stood in front of the window.

"Anyways I need to get back home and well thank you for the coffee Edward ."

Giving her a small smirk "your welcome Bella. "

"Goodbye Edward. "

"Goodbye Bella who know I might see you at the park again. "

Not responding to his comment Bella just gave him a smile and walked off towards her apartmen.

Edward watched as she walked away , as soon she left there was that same feeling like the other day , some how he felt empty when she left he didn't understand it; quickly he walked back to his apartment.

On the way there Edward mind thought about Bella , he was amazed and shocked at himself that he had asked to go for coffee with normally he wouldn't have bother it was another girl but for but thinking back to his coffee with her when they were talking.

He did not feel sad or unhappy at the time, Bella made him feel happy and Edward had not felt happy in a long time.

When Edward got home, he checked the time and it was almost nine they had spent two hours just talking. Changing into a pair of grey pyjama pants Edward went to his living room and sat down.

After watching TV for some time and feeling tired Edward decided to call it a night, shutting down the TV he made his way to his bedroom. Laying his head on his pillow, he fell asleep quite quickly that night.

But not long before he start to toss and turn again as dreamed the same dream yet again , it was as if he was reliving it all over again only this time he was there with watching as he lost wife and child in instant.

He saw the there faces, there bodies lying there with blood pooling around them.

With a jolt, Edward sat up in his bed feeling the tears roll down his cheek he sobbed so hard that he couldn't see in front of him for the next fifteen minutes he cried and cried. Slowly he lay back down once he had his sobs under control.

Finally after a little while he went back to sleep.

The next morning when Bella woke up she turned over on to her stomach , gluing at her alarm clock she saw it was almost nine , nuzzling her face into her pillow alike would be over to pick her up soon .

Thinking back to last night Bella felt her lips form into a smile, slowly she got out of her bed , getting up she went into her closet where she grabbed a pair black jeans, a white tank top and yellow cardigan,

Heading to her bathroom Bella turned on the shower and jumped in, soon enough she was done with her shower, quickly getting dressed.

Bella made her way to the kitchen where she grabbed a cup of coffee sitting down at her table sipping her cup of coffee .Bella started to think about last night.

A knock on the door the door broke her from her thought , placing the coffee down she walked up to the door, checking thought the peep hole to see who it was , seeing it was Alice.

She opened the door "hey Alice come in "

Alice walked into Bella apartment.

She waited at the door as Bella went to fetch her coat; throwing on her coat she, grabbed Bella grabbed her purse and keys.

"Ok you ready to go "Alice gave Bella a huge smile

"Yup "they made there way to Alice Carney yellow Porsche, unlocking the door her and Bella got in. The ride mall was not very long , parking the car once they got there Alice ran to Bella side and pulled her out of the car .Bella smiled at her friend and laughing at her all the while as Alice drag to mall.

For the next hour they spent trying on clothes and just having fun , Bella had bought some jeans , a couple of sweaters , later Bella and Alice both sat in the food court eating some lunch , while they talked.

"So what did you last night missy?" Alice asked Bella.

" not much just went for walk then stopped to have some coffee "as Bella was telling Alice about her night and what she did , she left out the part of meeting Edward and having coffee with him in the mean while , Alice noticed that Bella cheek' s had a faint blush to them Alice wondered why Bella was blushing .

Bella was wondering why Alice was starting at her like that.

"Ok, Bella why are blushing like that that and don't tell me it's nothing?"

Answering her back in staggered tone "it's, really nothing Alice"

Smirking back at her Alice giggled, "Bella stop lying to me come on just tell me".

Sighing Bella finally gave in "ok, well you know about the guy that saved me right ."

Alice nodded her head.

She continued to tell Alice what happened "well I met him again "

"Really where did you meet him, how did you find him again.

"while was o my walk I decided to go by the park , I looked and saw him sitting on bench " Bella looked at alike noticing that she a wired expression on he face Bella continued to tell her about how she approached him and they talTalked.

Bella also told her that when she was going to the leave the park he asked to go have a coffee with him; Alice listened as she kept telling her about everything that happened last night. She could not help but feel a little giddy as remembered everything about last night.

Alice asked Bella a question about him "Bella what was his last name again?"

" oh, it's Cullen why " she something in Alice eye as she mentioned his last name , Bella was curious why would Alice have slightly wired expression on her face , it was the same expression she wore when Bella had told everything that happened that when she bumped into him at the coffee shop .

There was minute of awaked silence between the two.

"Alice can I ask you something . "

"Sure "taking a deep breath Bella asked her question.

"Do, you know him Alice?" starting right at Alice Bella did not blink, shad the funny spisition that Alice did in fact know Edward.

Letting out a sigh "yes I do "

She was stunned Bella couldn't believe that Alice knew Edward and she never said anything to her until now and she wondered why Alice didn't say anything to her , while Bella thought 's were running wild in her head.

Alice voice broke her thought process, looking up into the blue eyes of her friend "how do you know him ".

"I know him thought jasper. "

Bella had confused expression on her face Alice took one look at her face and began to explain how she knew Edward; she told her that jasper and Edward are good friends.

"How long have you known him for?"

"

For about two years now, look Bella Im sorry I didn't say anything that I knew him ".

"Nevertheless, how come you didn't say anything that you knew him "Alice gave Bella a sad smile?

"I wanted to make sure it was Edward and not another person named with the same name. " Bella looked at Alice with a confused expression she did not understand what Alice meant by that.

"What do you mean Alice?" Upon looking at Alice face, she gave Bella a sad smile.

" it just that Edward never goes out with anyone or has for a long time any way's " Bella was trying to understand what Alice was talking about , but ultimately she was puzzled by what Alice was telling her.

"Ok, Alice I don't what you're talking about "Alice shook her head at Bella.

"Sorry, Im rambling on here. "

"What did you mean that he doesn't go out? "

"It's a long story Bella, jasper told me that he not the same anymore ever since "Bella listened to alike words and wondered what she meant by that.

Alice looked at Bella and knew she said to much .

"Not the same anymore since what Alice "

"Noting Bella, nothing ."

She found it wired and she wondered what Alice meant, he not the same person that he used to be.

Bella gave Alice a small smile she wanted to know more about him but she wondered if Alice would get mad, there was only one to find out.

"Alice how old is Edward?"

"Oh he's 30"

"Really he look's younger I thought he would have been twenty eight or something "

"I know right "Bella felt the blush rush to cheeks Alice let a small giggle escape her. They both smiled at each other, Bella still wanted to know what happened to Edward and why she said it is a long story.

For the rest of the afternoon they sat at the mall and just talked about everything, but for reason Bella couldn't shake the feeling that Alice knew what happened to Edward , but wouldn't tell her, she wanted to know so baldy.

During the ride home Alice looked over at Bella and found that she was unusual quite, she thought maybe it had something due with what she told her, Alice knew what happened to Edward, it was sad story very tragic, but Alice felt it was not her story to tell and that Bella would have to ask Edward.

"Ok here you are Bella "looking she saw that Alice had stopped in front of the apartment complex that she lived in, grabbing her bags from the bag seat she turned to Alice.

"Bye Alice, "

"Bye Bella call you later "Bella nodded as got out of the car.

walking into her apartment she went straight for her bedroom and put her clothes away , once she was done , Bella walked out into her kitchen where she grabbed herself I glass of orange juice.

Think back to the mall she was amazed to find out that Alice knew Edward, talk about small world after as she thought to her self, looking around the small yellow kitchen that she was in, Bella wanted to know more about him, there was something about Edward that just seemed differen

Letting out of breath she left the kitchen and went into her living room, deciding there was not much on TV, she figured she would watch a movie going to the DVD case Bella pulled out the movie the phantom of the opera.

Settling it in the DVD player, Bella watched the film soon she was caught up in the love story in the movie, But Bella mind drift towards Edward she

Turing her attention back to the movie Bella got up in the movie.

Soon enough the movie was ending as Bella shut off the DVD player, her stomach let out a noise getting up form the brown couch she marched into her kitchen where she made herself dinner.

The rest of the night went by slowly Bella found her self in bed thinking about today , her eyes began to slowly close as soon as feel as sleep she had her first dream of Edward that night.

**a/n hey guys im so sorry it forever for me to update its just that real life and school got in to the way but don't worry the updates should be coming more often when I finish school in a couple of weeks.**


End file.
